


【雏横】无名02

by ryoko1213



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoko1213/pseuds/ryoko1213
Summary: ”做么“，村上轻轻靠在门框上，平日正直得眼神终于显出了一丝不明的玩笑意味。





	【雏横】无名02

**Author's Note:**

> 是雏横哦…  
> 谢谢点进来…  
> 如有错别字抱歉…………  
> 01在lofter……

村上的浴巾在上床之前就被扯掉扔在了一旁，而他现在正在横山白皙滑嫩的腰上上下其手。  
“yoko，你最近是不是瘦了…”  
村上轻轻含上横山的嘴唇，感觉都对方身体微微颤抖了一下。  
他反过来咬了一下村上有些粗糙的嘴唇，眼神迷离。  
主动地贴近代表着他也在期待着与村上来一场翻云覆雨的性爱。  
随着横山身上衣物的减少到无，村上吐出的气息越来越温热，二人的呼吸逐渐混在一起，分不清彼此。  
村上抚摸上横山的蝴蝶骨处，把他整个人所在怀里，然后近似于撕咬起了横山柔软的唇。  
与平日不分上下的唇枪舌战不同，横山今天将主动权交给了他的恋人，而村上也沉迷与横山不同往日的温柔与顺从。  
“今天可以不带…在…左下的抽屉…”横山喃道，大腿蹭着村上早已硬起的性器。  
村上恋恋不舍地离开了横山的唇，然后快速打开抽屉拿出润滑剂。  
挤出一些在手掌上，有些急迫地向下面探去。  
修长的手指进入了紧致的后穴，横山一下没站住差点摔倒在了床上。  
扶住了横山，将人轻轻放在床上；一手捧着身下人肌肉紧实的臀部，一手开始了扩张。  
“疼的话就讲。”村上的声音有些嘶哑，随后听见横山没有抑制住的呻吟声。  
只要想着后穴里敏感的地方被平日弹钢琴、那麦克的手触碰着，横山的下体就有点抬起头了。  
心理上的快感超越了生理的感受。  
横山浑身无力，一双手臂却紧紧圈着村上的身体，到处乱抓，抓得村上心里愈发痒。  
“可以了…可以了…”受到邀请的村上扶着性器缓缓进入到恋人的身体里，落下一个吻便扶着他白皙大腿开始抽插。  
“啊…呃啊”横山只感受到快节奏的摩擦和耳边村上还平缓的呼吸，面上浮起红晕，“等等…等下，不行不行，太深了…”破碎无力的抗拒却只变成了调情用的春药一般，使得村上越发用力。  
眼看着就要插到最深处，下体碰撞的节奏越来越快，甚至随着分泌的体液带出了啪嗒啪嗒的水声。  
“yoko…你太棒了…”横山最经不起村上在这种时候毫无掩饰的夸奖，面色潮红，却只能用染上深深情欲的双眼请求在身上操弄的男人。  
“信五…别太快了…难过…啊…啊…唔…”拒绝的语言也支离破碎。  
越来越深，村上富有技巧性的抽插动作引得横山忍不住地哭叫。直到戳到了一个点，横山呜咽着在疯狂的律动中射在了村上的腹部。  
口水顺着他好看的嘴角留下，被弯下腰的村上添了干净，随即开始了单方面的热吻。  
这个人怎么有用不完的力气…横山想到。  
不知又过了多久，射过一次的下体又被没有停下运动的男人握在手里，体内的那根东西又涨大了一圈，拼了命地往体内最敏感的点不停捅去。  
“hina…我快到了…”横山皮肤上被名为情爱的粉红色颜料刷了一层，与村上小麦色的皮肤形成鲜明对比。  
呼吸越发滚热的两人快要到达顶点。  
“可以留在里面么？”村上贴近了他迷人的恋人，眼底有几分狂热。  
横山挣扎了一下，用他所剩不多的力气稍稍起了身，搂住了村上精瘦有力的身体，在他耳边说，”好的…”  
一股热流直直射在了最深处，被波涛汹涌的快感淹没的横山，呻吟也被深吻尽数堵住，喘不上气。  
第二次射精的横山只觉得腿部都要抽筋，疲惫加上太让人舒适的爱意形成了眼底涌上的泪水。  
四肢都攀上对方健康的身体，在最后一刻仿佛要融为一体。  
事后，耳鬓厮磨的时刻，村上低垂着眼眸，分明看到他的侯隆嘴角有一丝甜甜的笑意。


End file.
